sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Madea's Tough Love
| runtime = 64 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $2.5 million }} Tyler Perry's Madea's Tough Love is a 2015 direct-to-video animated comedy film directed by Frank Marino. The screenplay was written by Matt Fleckenstein with additional screenplay material by Ben Gluck. The film stars Tyler Perry as the voice of Madea, and was produced by Perry, Matt Moore, and Ozzie Areu. It was released on January 20, 2015. Plot Madea is watching television while eating her breakfast. After wishing she could discipline the kids in the animated show she is watching, she is transported into the cartoon. Madea chases a group of rude and unruly skateboarders, a chase that the police soon join. Madea elicits an apology from the skateboarders, but is subsequently arrested by the police. Madea is placed under house arrest and sentenced to community service at her old school. Madea attends the school's gym class, and is horrified at the kids’ raucous behavior. Madea locks the children in a cage, but the children protest, claiming they have to practice to win a local sporting event and its cash prize. The police are alerted to Madea's actions and return her home. That evening, Madea returns to the school to find her purse. She encounters two of the children, Netta and Dang Dang, who are also looking for the purse. After learning the children are homeless, Madea takes them home with her. Madea makes the children breakfast in the morning, but after learning Madea is planning to call social services Netta and Dang Dang leave. Madea finds Netta and Dang Dang playing basketball with the other children at Moms Mabley Community Center, a local youth center in Freedom Park. However, the center is condemned by Betsy Holiday, a mayoral candidate for Atlanta. Holiday details her plans to construct new buildings and make the city's neighborhoods safe for children. However, Madea distrusts Holiday's intentions. Madea takes the children to Chastain Park, which has since been repurposed into a shopping mall, and explains this is what Holiday intends to do with their youth center. Madea breaks into Holiday's headquarters and confronts her. Madea learns Holiday also has a team entering the sporting event, the “Chastain Park Players.” Madea rallies the children together. They ultimately defeat the Chastain Park Players in the sporting event and win the $25,000 prize, which they will use to save the youth center. Madea and the children celebrate, but Holiday steals the check and speeds away, with Madea and the police able to catch her. The youth center is saved, and Madea, her brother Joe, and her best friend Aunt Bam are watching a friendly basketball game, while Betsy Holiday is seen doing community service. She implies that she is happier now that she is not running for mayor or working for bosses anymore, but Madea teases her by throwing chips on the floor. Madea wakes up back at her kitchen table eating breakfast, wondering if the whole thing was a dream. Cast *Tyler Perry as Madea / Joe / Brian *Cassi Davis as Aunt Bam *Rolonda Watts as Betsy Holiday *Avery Kidd Waddell as Officer Fred *Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as Officer Frank *Georg Stanford Brown as Mystery Man *Kevin Michael Richardson as Judge Michaels *Mari Williams as Delinquinetta *Indigo as Dang Dang *Caitlyn Taylor Love as Wheels / Chris *Maya Kay as Lacy *Bootsy Collins as Homeless Man *Kate Higgins as Yoshi Reception Brian Orndorf of Blu-ray.com gave the film a five out of ten, saying "Tough Love plays to the Perry fanbase, featuring cameos by Madea’s brother Joe and Aunt Bam (Cassi Davis), and keeps its street cred with a finale that includes a chase between two cars fitted with hydraulics. It’s also blessedly short (64 minutes), which is exactly the type of brevity this character needs to succeed. Madea’s Tough Love isn’t funny, not even amusing, but it’s palatable, which is a rare reaction to a Perry project. The ending promises a sequel, which isn’t necessary, but if Madea must return to action, I’d rather watch her as an animated character than endure Perry in drag once again." References External links * * Category:2015 direct-to-video films Category:2015 animated films Category:2015 films Category:2010s comedy films Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:2010s American animated films Category:Works by Tyler Perry